Careful What You Wish For
by WizardsandWings101
Summary: Alex and Elli are just two normal 13-year-olds. That is, until they wish on a shooting star. Suddenly, their world is turned upside down, and they don't know what to do. Follow their flock as they track down Max and the gang to get some answers.
1. Surprise!

**Have you ever wished you could fly? Soar above the clouds so high, until the people below look like ants? Alex and Elli had that dream too, until one day, that dream, became reality.**

* * *

(Alex P.O.V)

I sat impatiently by the phone, waiting for it to ring. I had just got off of school, and Elli promised to call me the second she got inside her house. _Ring! Ring!_ I grabbed the phone and answered "HIII!" probably breaking Elli's dad's eardrums.

"Hi…" she answered warily.

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"You know, you asked me that on the bus before you got off. The answer is still yes!"

"I know! I'm just excited! I can't believe your cousin got a copy of Maximum Ride before it's even in theaters!"

"We both pulled a few strings."

"EEE!!!" I screamed, probably scaring my mom in the other room.

"Alex? Calm down. You're giving me, and my dad, a headache."

"Ok, calm." I tried to stop my hyperventilating before Elli called the cops. "Hey, El? I gotta go, mom is giving me the "clean the dishwasher before I kill you" look."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

I walked to the kitchen to unload the dishwasher. I hate doing it, but my mom pays me, and I really need money to buy the new MR book.

After finishing the dishwasher, I grabbed the phone and my laptop and ran upstairs, hoping to read some Fanfiction before Elli got here. I went immediately to the Maximum Ride section, first checking on my story, to see if any new reviews came in. I saw at least 10 new ones, and some Flames that I automatically deleted. I saw a few people asking me if they could be in the story, so I got on and messaged them back, asking what kind of person they would want to be.

My story was about a girl who escaped from the school, and found her mom, but the flock shows up 2 years later, and her whole school finds out she is a flying bird kid. Anyway, I was in the middle of writing my second response when I heard the door open. "Hi Elli!" I shouted before closing the laptop and running downstairs. Elli came over so often that we said she could just come in when she came. She didn't say anything when I approached, instead holding up a blank DVD. "Oh! My! GOSH!" I practically screamed in her ear. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's put it in!"

We proceeded with watching the movie. Laughing when Nudge made Iggy's ear bleed, crying (well, just me, not Elli) when Fang got hurt, and getting mad when Ari stole Celeste. We were about to hit the play button again when mom walked into my room. "Ok, girls, time for bed. It's already past midnight." Shocked, we both looked at the clock. Sure enough, it said 12:24 in big red letters. "Ok, mom, we'll go to bed in a minute" Sighing, mom closed the door. We waited until we heard her get back into bed, then we started getting the bed for Elli set up.

"Hey, Elli, give me a second, I forgot to brush my teeth."

"Ok, I'll finish up here"

Closing the door behind me, I hurried toward the bathroom, trying not to wake mom. I came back to my room to find Elli sitting by my window, an excited expression on her face. "Come here." She whispered, beckoning me towards the window. "Look," she said as I sat next to her. "A shooting star!"

We both closed our eyes, making a wish. _I wish...for wings. Wings to fly, like Max and the flock. I want to have wings, to be free. To be able to soar in the sky..._ I opened my eyes to find that the star had already passed from our line of vision. Looking over towards Elli, I saw that her eyes were open too. "What did you wish for?" She asked me in a whisper so low I could barely hear. "Wings." I said, a bit sheepish. She looked at me with a startled expression. "Me too!" She exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"Shh!!" I said to her, putting a finger to my lips in the universal "be quiet" sign. She nodded, and said in a lower voice, "Sorry."

"I wonder if we will get wings…" I joked. No matter how much I wanted wings, I knew it was impossible.

"I hope!" She said, in the same joking tone as I was using.

"Oh well, we better get to sleep." I yawned, beginning to feel tired for the first time that night.

"Yeah." She agreed, climbing into her own bed.

"Night, El"

"Night, Al"

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning. Looking over to Elli's bed, I saw that she was still--oddly enough--asleep. I rolled out of bed, going over to the mirror. My shoulders felt stiff, so I rolled them in an attempt to loosen up the muscles. I leaned over, looking for a pair of jeans to wear. Unsuccessful, I looked up again…and nearly screamed. Because there, barely visible over my shoulder, was the unmistakable shape of a wing. Rolling up my over shirt (I had a cami on underneath!) I turned around to look at my back in the mirror.

There, folded up against my back, was a pair of wings.

"Alex…" I heard Elli mumble, just waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me more clearly, seeing the horrified expression on my face. "Alex? What's wrong? You look like a deer caught in the headlights!" She stood up, looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I snapped out of it enough to mumble,

"Elli…can you, turn around?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Nike." She quipped, grinning. I gave her a look.

"I'm serious." She shrugged, and turned around.

"Now, lift up your sweater." (Again, WEARING A CAMI!)

"Um...I didn't know you were like that…" I rolled my eyes. "_Elli."_

"Ok, ok. Jeezum, no need to get so defensive…"

I didn't answer her. Because, there, on her back too, were a pair of folded up wings.

* * *

(Elli P.O.V)

I stood there impatiently, wondering why Alex looked so freaked out. "What is it Alex? Tell me!" I almost shouted, nearly waking up her mom. She seemed to snap out of it enough to look at me with nervous eyes and say, "Elli, don't freak out, ok?"

"Just tell me!"

"We have wings"

I stood there for a moment, thinking she was kidding and was a really good actress, but then I caught sight of my back in the mirror, and there, looking absolutely gorgeous, were a pair of gold and white wings. "Awesome!" I screamed, starting to jump up and down. Alex told me to shut up and I did, still silently jumping.

* * *

(Alex P.O.V.)

I watched in silent amusement as Elli freaked out about the wings. I assumed she was really excited…

"Well, I guess we should check this out" I rolled my shoulders a little, like earlier. Sure enough, my wings unfurled a little. I rolled my shoulders a little more, and they extended fully. I could tell they were almost 14 feet across, and they were a smoky gray, with some white patches. Elli tried the same thing, and her bright gold and white wings extended as well. We both looked at them, still slightly shocked. I slowly reached over and gently stroked the primaries of my wings. Concentrating hard, I focused on flapping them a little. I heard a gentle swishing sound behind me, and I looked to my back to see my wings gently flapping back and forth. I tried flapping them more, but was stopped by Elli,

"Uh, Alex, I don't think you want to hit your head on the ceiling…" I realized she was right, my ceiling was only 10 feet, and I was already 5' 3. I nodded and said,

"Maybe we should go over to the field and try."

"Let's go!" she agreed readily, already grabbing her clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

After we got dressed and cut our shirts to let our wings out, I stopped by my mom's room, cracking the door open. I looked inside and whispered "Mom?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Elli and I are going over to the field for a bit, we'll be back later."

"Uh, ok? Just be careful"

"We will", I said, closing the door. I motioned to Elli, trying to be as silent as possible--which, by the way, became much easier suddenly. We left the house through the front door, grabbing some apples from the kitchen first.

We ran across the field located from across my house, heading to the woods behind it. We found a clearing in the woods where no one would see us, and carefully unfurled our wings. Looking over at Elli, I asked her, "Well, do you want to go first, or should I?"

"Let's both go!"

"Ok… If I fall and die…don't touch my stuff." I said, beginning to flap my wings. I ran for a few steps, trying to get up momentum, then, I leapt into the air, flapping my wings frantically, then falling to the ground 5 feet below. I looked up and saw that the same thing had happened to Elli. She was rolling around laughing, while also holding her side in pain. "What's so funny?"

"I saw…Dorky…trip…and fall…on his face!" she gasped between giggles. Something about this confused me, though. Dorky (who's real name was Joe) didn't live that close to here.

"Doesn't Dorky live a couple blocks down? That's impossible to see." She shrugged.

"Obviously not. I know it was him. Maybe we got super beastly eyesight."

"Yeah, maybe…" I trailed off. But I think she was right. My house was pretty far away from here and I could see it in perfect detail. Then I spotted Dorky lying face down in the mud and I burst out laughing. After a couple of seconds Elli stopped and stared at my wings, apparently transfixed. "What?" I asked, looking over. I immediately saw what shocked her. Instead of seeing the dark gray feathers that had been there before, I saw bright yellow. As I watched, they slowly drained back to their normal color.

"Alex, I think you have mood wings." Elli whispered, still staring. I nodded; that did make sense.

* * *

After getting over the shock of my new power, I decided to try flying again. Knowing what to do now, I took another running start, leaping into the air yet again. This time, there was a difference. I could feel the wind catching under my wings as they worked powerfully to get me in the air. I looked around and saw Elli flying level with me. I grinned at her, and veered off towards the sod farm. She followed close behind. When we were out of the trees, I decided to try something.

"Elli! Stay here! I wanna do something!" I shouted over the wind. She nodded, and I quickly angled myself to do a dive bomb. I flew normally for a second, trying to get up speed, Then, I folded up my wings, and dived straight down.

I felt a laugh leave my lips, but I didn't hear it, seeing as I was probably going over 90 MPH. I let myself fall until I was about 50 feet from the ground, then I reopened my wings, smiling as I felt the air catch to raise me back up. Smiling, I turned to fly back to Elli, only to find that she was right behind me, smiling probably the same exact way as me. I laughed and started flying higher, realizing that we could be seen easily from here. I knew we probably didn't have anything to worry about, but I was almost as paranoid now as Max in the books. Elli must have guessed what I was thinking, because she started flying up too. I looked at my watch, and, realizing that it had almost been an hour, I shouted over the wind "Hey, Elli? We should probably land, mom will be wondering where we are."

"Ok." she said, looking as reluctant as I felt. I laughed and angled myself downward, beginning to feel hungry.

We landed behind the trees, covering our wings with our sweaters. Mom was in the kitchen making pancakes when we got back, and gave us a smile when we walked in "Hey girls! Glad you got back in time." She said, not really looking at us. She then turned to us with a plate of pancakes, then really noticed what we looked like. "Uh…Alex? Why do you guys look like you just stepped out of a wind tunnel?" She asked, making me giggle at her expression. I was kind of worried…I didn't know how she would react to the wings, so I really wasn't ready to tell her. "It's windy outside." I said nonchalantly, trying not to lie too much to her. I turned my attention to the pancakes she was placing on the counter, ravenous. "Thanks for the pancakes, mom!" I said, grabbing some plates from the cupboard, handing one to Elli.

I grabbed three pancakes from the plate, trying to ignore my mom's startled expression. "Well, don't you have an appetite!" She said, laughing. I could tell she was wondering what was up, but decided to leave it alone. Elli got the same amount, but that was normal for her. She always ate tons of food. Elli and I finished quickly, glad that our appetites didn't increase too much.

We ran up to my room, grabbing the laptop on the way. We closed and locked the door behind us, glad that mom was busy downstairs. We both unfurled our wings, still fascinated that we now had six limbs. I tried experimenting with my power more, and I found that I could control the color if I concentrated hard enough. It was harder to do more than two colors, but I could do those without too much trouble. I tried to make a rainbow once, but I couldn't do more than a couple of the colors.

Once I tried doing my face, just to see, and the result had Elli holding her sides with laughter. It was a picture of me, alright. But it was a picture that I had hoped to never see again. It was a picture taken of me when I hit puberty. My face was covered in zits, and my expression was more than comical. I don't know where it came from, but it reminded me of my expression when my mom gave me "The Talk" Who knows, maybe that's what it was.

* * *

**Ok, so this is pretty much the first chapter, and I am very proud of myself! I mean, 2500 words is more than I've ever written in one chapter of a story!**

**Oh, and for all of you who think Alex kind of rushes into flying, I modeled the character after me, and I know that I would want to fly immediately, so that's why she's like that.**

**5 reviewers means another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, but don't be too harsh. Elli is already the one who tells me how bad these are before she fixes them! :D So, anyway, the only thing left to say is…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**(Just so you know, even though the characters are named after us, that doesn't necessarily mean they're like us. We just happen to love those names. Which aren't really ours, but that's why we use them.) **


	2. Didn't See That Coming

"Did you ever see a llama, kiss a llama, on the llama, llama's llama, tastes of llama, llama, llama—"

"Shut up, Elli!" I yelled, holding a pillow over my head to block out Elli's cheerful morning call.

"…duck." I groaned and yanked the blankets over my head again. What was wrong with that girl?! "Charlie, you silly sleepyhead! Wake up!" Great, now she was quoting Charlie the Unicorn. How much worse can it get?

"Fine!" I screeched, jumping up and glaring at her. For some odd reason, she started giggling. "What?" I demanded, wild-eyed. She just laughed some more and pointed towards my head. I turned to look in the mirror and I almost screamed at what I saw there. My hair was a mess. Like, sticking my head out a car window for 5 hours that was going at 120 miles per hour, and then rubbing a balloon over it until it turns all static-y, messy. I turned around to see Elli covering her mouth with both hands, attempting, and failing, to keep the endless line of giggles from streaming forth. Suddenly I heard a loud 'Oof!'. Elli had fallen on the floor from the strain, and now she was tenderly rubbing her wings where she had landed on them. I gave her a 'Ha!' look. She grinned sheepishly.

"I guess all that flying kinda takes it out of you, huh?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thanks for noticing, Einstein." She stuck her tongue out at me right as my mother peeked her head in. Elli dashed behind the bed to cover her wings, which had been fully extended when mom walked in. I still had a blanket wrapped around my tightly folded ones, so I was safe. Mom didn't seem to notice, and said in a slightly exasperated tone, "Girls, the school bus will be here soon, and you're not even dressed yet!" Surprised, I looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was almost 6:15, and the bus came at 6:30. I leapt up to my feet and grabbed some clothes before running to the bathroom to change. I heard my mom go down the stairs quietly, muttering about how scatter-brained her daughter was. I'm glad she didn't know about the new raptor hearing. I got dressed quickly and ran into my bedroom to find Elli already clothed and staring at her wings in horror.

"Alex! How in the heck are we supposed to hide our wings?" She exclaimed. My eyes widened when I realized what she was saying. How _were_ we supposed to do that? I pulled my wings tightly against my back, but they still stuck out some. We couldn't go to school like this! What if—

"I got it!" I looked over at Elli, startled. She was grinning at me, and then showed me her now completely bare back.

"Wha?" How did she do that? She came over and showed me how I had to flex my back a certain way so they could pull all the way into it. I'm not going to explain it, because it sounds kind of gross, but we finally figured it out. I looked over at the clock and blanched. 6:25.

"We have five minutes, El!"

"Crap!" She jumped up and started searching for her stuff. "Alex, it's not anywhere! I can't find it, and my project is due, and if I don't have it Mr. Sawyer is going to kill me!" she wailed.

"Elli." I said, trying to calm her down.

"And if Mrs. Roccing doesn't get all of my papers today I'm going to get a detention,"

"Elli." I said again, somewhat louder.

"And then Mr. Adams is going to _murder_ me if I don't have my essay today,"

"_Elli!_" She turned and looked at me, wide-eyed. "It's on your back." She turned her head, and there, amazingly, was her book bag. She grinned in embarrassment.

"Oh."

"C'mon, let's go." I ran down the stairs while Elli hopped on the banister and slid down, jumping off in front of me. I rolled my eyes and flung the door open, and we raced out, barely catching the bus. Our old, wrinkly bus driver, Mrs. Cooke, glared at us through heavy, baggy eyes. We smiled innocently and plopped down in our seats near the middle of the big yellow Twinkie.

"Oh my gosh, it was hilarious. No, no, get this. After he fell, he tried to get up, and he…it's too funny, I can't…" I shook my head at Elli. She was busy reenacting the scene of Dorky falling on his face to our friend Jacob, but she edited it to make it seem like we were only a house away, instead of seven. I couldn't help but notice that even though he was chuckling, it was more of a nervous laugh and he seemed rather twitchy. Elli went to steady herself on his shoulder, but he flinched away suddenly. Interesting…

"Alex? Aleeex? Earth to Alex! _Alex?_ ALEX!"

"Huh?" I started, looking around.

"It's alive!" Elli proclaimed, waving her hands wildly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What?"

"You were kind of spacing out there, buddy. I just thought I'd let you know that there's a pop quiz in front of you, and there's only five minutes left to finish it."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I whisper-yelled, knowing Mr. Banner would kill me if he heard me. She shrugged.

"I tried, I really did. You must've been having a really interesting daydream. Was it about Jacob?" She grinned and tried to give me a knowing look. I hit her in the head and started working on my quiz. "Aha! I was right!" She smirked triumphantly. "When's the wedding?" I glared at her, and growled,

"Why aren't you working?"

"I got finished like 20 minutes ago. It's easy." She leaned back and propped her legs up on the desk, only to yank them down as Mr. Banner came by with a ruler. I forgot to mention; we may not seem like it, but we're super nerds. But we're not like Dorky. Not even close. We're pretty intelligent, we just choose to use our gifts for things like annoying others and out-witting our teachers, not academics.

I managed to almost completely finish my test before it was snatched out of my grasp by an irritated Mr. Banner . He was about to start a lecture on the importance of paying attention in class, looking straight at Elli and I, of course, but the bell rang just in time. I breathed out a sigh of relief and grabbed my books before dashing out of there.

"Elli, come on, this is important." I yanked insistently on her arm, trying to get her to move. She was talking to our friend Hannah, and she wouldn't budge. She sighed and waved to Hannah before walking off with me.

"What?"

"It's about what I think is wrong with Jacob."

"I didn't see anything wrong with him. Except that he's in luuuuuuuurve." She smirked, turning to me.

"Shut up, this is important." I said, rolling my eyes. "And he isn't in love with me," I added, grumbling. Her smirk only grew wider. I smacked her in the back of the head. "I'm serious about this!"

"Okay, okay. What's wrong with Jake?"

"Were you not listening the other thousand times I told you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not really, no." She was so stupid sometimes.

"Well, what I was trying to say was that I think Jake has wings, too." I whispered, so the other kids walking down the halls wouldn't hear us. We were some of the late stragglers heading towards the bus after school, but we weren't in a hurry like them because we were planning on flying home. We wanted to have much flying time as possible so we could get used to our wings.

"It does kind of make sense," she trailed off, thinking. "He _was_ really jumpy in Language Arts today, and he barely even laughed when I told him about Dorky. What person in their right mind doesn't laugh at that?"

"One who just went through a really traumatizing experience. I.E., one who just got wings."

"Hmm…yeah, I guess that could do that to a person. We just took it better than…others. But how can we know for sure?" I was about to answer when out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake running towards the nearby tree line.

"You know, we could just follow him." I grinned. Elli agreed and we ran towards him, but I could've sworn I heard her mutter something about me being a stalker.

"You're stalking him, too, Elli."

"Against my will!" I gave up and told her to be quiet as we neared the grove that I saw him dart into. We crept silently through the woods, stopping abruptly as we caught sight of him. He was facing towards us, but he must not have noticed we were there because he continued with what he was doing, which happened to be removing his shirt. Elli fake wolf-whistled.

"So this is why you wanted to follow, eh?" she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows. "You really shouldn't stalk people, you know. How do you think Jake would feel if he knew you were watching him undress? Pretty violated, I'd say." Then she caught sight of his dark brown wings.

"_That's_ why I'm following him." I smirked. I guess I said that too loud though, because Jake suddenly froze and looked towards the bush me and Elli were hiding behind.

"Who's there?" he called, barely hiding the fear in his tone. "Come out!" I turned to Elli and she shrugged, standing up.

"Whazzup, Homie J?" I snickered as I joined her.

"In translation, that means, "Hi, my fellow bird-kid." He looked back and forth between us, wide-eyed.

"Guys, this isn't what it seems…" he stammered, literally shaking. Taking no mercy on the poor boy, we snapped out our wings in their 15-foot glory.

"Yeah, well, this isn't either, I guess." Elli grinned, watching as he looked at us in awe. "Unless you're talking about McDonald's Chicken McNuggets. Then you're right; they're not what they seem." He seemed to break out of his trance at that.

"You guys, too?"

"I know, their chicken is _disgusting_. Honestly, it's amazing how they get so much business. It's like they get their food at a sewage plant. It's—"

"Yes, we have wings." I interrupted, before she could get into a huge rant about how much she hated McDonalds. Don't ask why.

"But…how?" he looked utterly confused.

"You're not _that _special, Jake. Well, you are, but in a different way."

"No, I meant, how did you get wings?"

"Oh, that. Shooting star."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I wished for an X-box 360. Instead, I got these." Well, that was different. But, you never know with these things.

"Ah, well, that's the past. But we've got wings! Isn't that awesome?" I couldn't help but squeal. I was still so excited about it.

"Yeah, but everyone's going to think I'm a freak. I can't hide them very well. How did you guys do it?" He obviously didn't try hard enough. It wasn't that difficult to figure out. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to show him how to get them to fit entirely into his back.

"Aww, it's bird love! First comes love, then comes dating, then comes the hatchlings from the raptor—"

"Elli! Don't even think about saying what I think you are going to say!" She paused for a moment, grinning, and then opened her mouth to give a tart reply.

"What did you think I was going to say, Alex?"

"You, you, ugh..." I said, unable to think of a response that she wouldn't find perverted.

"That's what I thought." Elli said smugly. Jacob just stood by and watched as we bickered like two starlings over a worm, appropriately named.

"Let's just fly home before Jake calls the Insane Asylum on us." Jake suddenly got a weird look on his face, as if he was ashamed of something.

"What?" I asked, immediately getting suspicious.

"Uh…I can't exactly…um, completely, entirely, at all…fly yet."

**Ok, so there you have it! Another Fleet member! ( I found that on Wikipedia, it's another name for Flock). How will Jake's first flying lesson go? And when is the plot going to show up? Find out in Chapter 3! (and yes, I know that was extremely corny).**


	3. Flight Training

**Ok! So here's the new chapter! This is Alex, btw. I'm writing this while Elli watches my sisters copy of "17 again". A movie that I hate, but She loves. I mean, I sort of like it, but I just don't really like the… awkwardness of it… Aaannyyywwaaayyy, Here's the new Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Maximum Ride. If we did, Iggy would have his sight back.**

**Claimer: We DO own Alex, Elli, Jacob, and other OC's that are scattered throughout the story. Please ask before using them.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stood there a moment, my mouth hanging open, but I shut it as a gnat tried to fly in. (book 5 reference!).

"You..can't..exactly…fly…yet?" I managed to choke out. I mean, I know that he wouldn't be as cool with the Wings as Elli and I were, but, still! You think he would have at least _tried!_

"Well, I tried...but I fell, and it just kind of wrecked it for me."

Ok, so he _did _try, but only once?! I mean, really! It's like getting an X box for Christmas, and you only play it once! I squelched the sudden desire to whack him on the head.

Elli, sadly, did not.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed, rubbing his head where she had hit it.

Elli looked over at me with a devious smile.

"Well, this should be fun!" she said, while I fought a grin. I nodded, and turned to walk toward Jacob.

"Jake", I said slowly, "we don't want to hurt you, so unfold your wings".

He hesitated, seeing our expressions, and then slowly rolled his shoulders to unfurl his Wings.

Immediately, we grabbed his arms and took off, rising powerfully into the sky. Jacob screamed (a lot like a little girl, I might add), and shouted at us, "let me down!"

I glanced at Elli, then turned back to Jake and said,"Ok!", and let go, seeing him drop like lead.

Slightly worried, I flew down towards him and yelled "Flap your wings!"

He must have heard me, because I saw his wings start to work frantically to get him aloft, and he rose unsteadily into the air.

"What did you do that for!?" He exclaimed, giving me a glare.

I shrugged, "It was the quickest way to teach you how to use those things", I said, gesturing toward his wings, which now seemed to be working strongly to support him. He gave me a look of pure Evil and looked at Elli, who was now practically falling out of the sky because of her laughter. "Shut up!" he practically snarled.

She looked up, her laughter stopping abruptly. Then a smile slowly spread across her face

"How can I shut up if I am not talking?" she said, and I had to work hard to contain the giggles that bubbled on my lips.

He sighed, knowing that arguing with her was hopeless, and instead asked me the question I had been thinking for awhile.

"Well, what now?"

Truthfully, I was surprised by the question, simply because I didn't know. I shrugged and said, "I guess just lie low for now, get used to the wings, and see if we get any new powers."

His eyes widened.

"P-powers?" he stuttered out, "like, superman? Flying and all that?"

Elli rolled her eyes.

"We already _can _fly, genius."

He stuck his tongue out at her, looking very childish.

"You know what I mean", he pouted.

I almost laughed at his expression. He was frowning, sticking his tongue out, and pouting all at the same time, making him look very ridiculous. I allowed a small laugh to escape my lips, in an effort to prevent the fight that was probably going to happen, in which I didn't know who would be the winner.

Elli, noticing his face for the first time, burst out laughing, dropping about 50 feet before being able to compose herself and remember how to work her wings.

Sighing, I veered off toward my house, calling to Elli and Jake, who were still hovering in the same spot, and still bickering like Magpies.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ok, so a short chapter at best, but I don't really know how to continue, and Elli is too distracted with her Zelda game to help me out. So, I decided that I might as well leave off here, on a fairly good note. This is really just a filler chapter... oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspelled words... Elli usually fixes that… lol. **

**Elli: she's right, I do.**

**Alex: but I think of the plot!**

**Jacob: well, what do I do then?**

**Alex: Your not even real, Jake. **

**Jacob: Really? But… but….. I WANNA BE A REAL BOY TOO!!!**

**Alex and Elli: Shut up, you Idiot!!!**

**Jacob: Make me!**

**Elli: *grabs a flamethrower* are you sure?**

**Jacob: *whimpers* mommy….**

**Alex: ok! While I keep Elli from burning Jake to a crisp, make sure to Review!!! **


	4. Authors Note! Sorry!

Ok, so this story is going on a bit of a Hiatus.. I feel really bad for admitting that, but I'm kinda on authors block right now, and I just can't seem to write any new chapters… I'll probably try to get two or three chapters written up before I update again. I know not many people will see this, but I still felt like I should let you know. So, sorry to anyone who actually liked this, but we'll eventually be back!!! I promise!!!!


End file.
